


I Love The Way You Think

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [12]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat getting turned on as Flug lists torture methods, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	I Love The Way You Think

"I can't stand these idiotic villains any longer! Did you have any suggestions? "I was hoping you would daddy." As Flug was thinking Black Hat started to unzip his pants and masturbate while Flug started speaking. "I suppose we could let Demencia tie someone to the bottom of a kayak and go river rafting." "That.. one..sounds amazing daddy, any more?" I would like to strap someone on the lab table while we stand beside them and I feed you bits and pieces while they squirm and scream." "Such wonderful ideas,one more perhaps?" "How about we put one on the wall..." Flug seductively suggested as he lifted him up from the office seat and went against the wall. As Black Hat was being held up he wrapped his legs around Flug as he started to go into him."Yes,perfect ahh!" Black Hat sunk his claws into Flug's back as he was getting lost in pleasure. Flug was just as far gone as Black Hat as he pushed in and out while their tongues battled in a heated passion. "Oh Flug,I love you!" Black Hat cried out as he came. Flug went rougher as he was getting close. He came soon after and opened up the bedroom. "How about I clean you up Black Hat," Flug set Black Hat on the bed with his head between his legs and licked inside him for a bit. "Hah ah, Thank you Flug." As Black Hat started to calm down they cuddled up together under the sheets. "I really would love to wrap my arms around you as you fed me though...


End file.
